Love Hina Mysteries!
by D.J Micairan
Summary: It's always a mystery at the Hintana Apartments! This mystery includes who will Keitaro ask out on a date, and what invention has Kaolla made now??


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina but I wish I did... This chapter is a bit of a reveiw of an episode. But I changed it a little bit.  
  
~*Love Hina Mysteries!*~  
  
Chapter 1: Who will Keitaro go out with and what's Kaolla's new invention now?????  
  
Narrator: Here we are... We begin this chapter with Keitaro sitting on the top of Hintana Apartments. He's thinking. Who will he go out with?? Read on to find out!  
  
Keitaro: Hmmmmm..... *Looking at his list in his hand and deciding who to go out with* There's Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune, Motoko, Kaolla... No way.. Not Kaolla... o_0;;;  
  
Kaolla: HI KEITARO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? *Seems so happy as usual*  
  
Keitaro: AHHH!! *Hides list in pocket* KAOLLA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!?!?!  
  
Kaolla: ....What do you mean... I ALWAYS GREET YOU LIKE THIS!!! ^______^  
  
Keitaro: True... What are you doing here anyway!!??!?!  
  
Kaolla: I made a new invention!! *Puts some gadget on his head* I call this new invention - The Kisser!!! (From one of the Love Hina episodes. But I forgot the name of the invention)  
  
Keitaro: MmMMMmMmMmMmM..... *Can't talk because of the invention squishing his lips out*  
  
Kaolla: Since you can't get any girls, Keitaro, I invented this for you! It makes you kiss the first person it sees! *Apparently behind Keitaro so she won't be kissed*  
  
Shinobu: *Comes on top of the Hintana Apartments where Keitaro and Kaolla are* Hey Kaolla! Help me take down the washing!  
  
The Kisser: *On Keitaro's head. Targets Shinobu and makes Keitaro run towards Shinobu*  
  
Keitaro: MmmmmmMmmmmmmMMmMmmmmmm..... *Trying to say: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?*  
  
Shinobu: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KEITARO IS CHASING AFTER ME!!! *Running down the stairs*  
  
Kaolla: COOL! MY NEW INVENTION WORKS!! ^_________^  
  
Shinobu: *Still running away from Keitaro* AHHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!  
  
Naru: *In the laundry room talking on the phone and heard Shinobu scream* Huh??? What's Shinobu screaming for???? *Looks out the laundry room and sees Shinobu running to her.* WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *Then sees Keitaro with some gadget on his face that makes him look hideous...*  
  
The Kisser: *Targets Naru and makes Keitaro run after her*  
  
Naru: Huh??? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT HIDEOUS THING ON KEITARO'S HEAD???!?!?!   
  
Keitaro: mmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMMmMmMmMm.....!!! *Saying: Kaolla put this kissing thing on my head!!*  
  
Naru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Being chased by Keitaro* MAKE HIM STOP CHASING ME!!!!  
  
Kaolla: HEHE!! I made the new invention for Keitaro because he asked me too!! *Making a lie* HONEST!! ^.^ Ho ho!! *Laughing like Santa Clause*  
  
Shinobu: *Hiding in the toilet and comes out* Is it safe to stay out now???  
  
Kaolla: YEP! ^____^ *Sees phone on the floor and picks it up* HELLO! NARU CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! SHE IS BEING CHASED BY KEITARO!! BUH BAI! *Hangs up phone*  
  
Shinobu: .....  
  
Kaolla: I'm hungry!! Cook me something Shinobu!! *Jumps on her back*  
  
Shinobu: AH! Kaolla, you're getting a bit heavy!!  
  
Kaolla: ^_______^ YAY!!! FOOOOOOOD!!!  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile Shinobu cooks something for Kaolla, Naru is outside being chased outside by Keitaro....  
  
Naru: *Stops running and then Keitaro crashes behind her and falls back onto the ground* KEITARO!! YOU IDIOT!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! OR I'LL PUNCH YOU!!!  
  
Keitaro: *Apparently on the ground* MmMmmMmMmMmMmMmmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM...!!! *Saying: DON'T HURT ME!! IT'S THIS STUPID THING KAOLLA MADE!!*  
  
Naru: *Punches Keitaro in the gut and then Keitaro flies off into the air and lands in a room with Mitsune*  
  
Mitsune: Hi Keitaro! What are you doing here?!?!? *Sips her green tea*  
  
Keitaro: MmmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM!!!! *Saying: Kaolla's invention is making me chase after people to kiss them!!*  
  
Mitsune: What was that honey?? That thing on your head?? It's ugly!!  
  
Naru, Shinobu, and Kaolla: *Barge into the room Keitaro and Mistsune is in*  
  
Naru: MITSUNE!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT UGLY THING ON KEITARO'S HEAD!! Kaolla here, made the stupid invention!! *Glares evily at Kaolla*  
  
Kaolla: What? It shows my creativity!! ^______^  
  
Shinobu: That thing on Keitaro's head makes him chase after you!! He'll try to kiss you!!  
  
Mitsune: What are you talking about?!?!  
  
The Kisser: *Targets on Mitsune and makes Keitaro chase after her*  
  
Mitsune: AHHHHHH!! *Spills her green tea* STUPID KEITARO!! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER TEA!!  
  
All: *Run away from Keitaro*  
  
Narrator: Well... some story so far! In the meantime, Motoko is training with her sword on the top of the Hintana Apartments....  
  
Motoko: *Swings sword* Hpmh! *Swings sword again* Hpmh!  
  
All: *Come on the top and all hide behind Motoko*  
  
Motoko: Girls?!?!? Why are you hiding behind me?!?!? Do you realise you're interupting my training!!??  
  
Naru: KAOLLA MADE THIS STUPID KISSING THING AND PUT IT ON KEITARO'S HEAD!! NOW HE'S AFTER US TO KISS US!!!! *Stares evily at Kaolla*  
  
Kaolla: Hehe!!  
  
Motoko: Hpmh. What a weakling.. I knew he'd be up to no good.  
  
Keitaro: *Comes upstairs where all the girls are*  
  
The Kisser: *Targets on Motoko and makes Keitaro run after her*  
  
Motoko: Don't worry girls! I'll stop him!! *Gets sword in position*  
  
All the girls: *Behind Motoko*  
  
Motoko: *Closes eyes and concentrates* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Attacks Keitaro with her sword and the gadget broke in pieces*  
  
Keitaro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinobu: YAY!! THE KISSING INVENTION IS BROKEN!! (Although she wishes Keitaro wouls kiss her XD XD)  
  
Naru: Keitaro!! You have alot of explaining to do!!!  
  
Keitaro: I'LL EXPLAIN!!! PLEASE DON'T PUNCH ME OR KICK ME!!!  
  
Naru: EXPLAIN NOW!!!  
  
Keitaro: Well.... I was minding my own business sitting down on the top roof until Kaolla came along and put that stupid thing which now ruined my reputation -  
  
Naru: - Keitaro. You've always had a bad reputation... XD XD XD  
  
Keitaro: ANYWAY, it made me chase after people! It was pretty strong you know!!  
  
Naru: Now Kaolla, you better not make any more stupid inventions again!!!  
  
Koalla: I wont! ^.^ ho ho!!  
  
Narrator: And so it ends! Keitaro never got a chance to go out with someone. And probably never will now that he had just put himself to shame... Or maybe shall I say that Kaolla did. But, we do know that Kaolla's new invention is "The Kisser"!  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
Asuka Angel: So what did you think of my first chapter on ~*Love Hina Mysteries*~??? Please reveiw!!! 


End file.
